It is known to communicate power wirelessly to mobile devices using induction and resonance. This allows devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, media players, etc., to be provided with charging power by placing the device on a charging mat. In the case of transferring power using induction, the charging mat and the device are provided with induction coils of similar coil diameters.
Devices manufactured by Nokia Corporation are designed with good power management and have relatively long periods between recharges. Even so, it is inconvenient when a device becomes unoperational because of insufficient battery power.